


at the precipice of something else

by tempestshakes



Series: sweet birds, sad songs [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestshakes/pseuds/tempestshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls herself selfish because she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the precipice of something else

**Author's Note:**

> more poetry because why not

I am a selfish girl.  
I want you. I want you. I want you.  
I want you. I want. I want. Want.  
Want to follow where you go  
only to notice you trail after me,  
tracing my tracks with your narrow gaze like I am a doe.  
Am I  
the Hunt?

I want to be your catch  
and you the Snare. I want.  
I want to hold you. Trust me,  
like the mutts trust the men enough to love them,  
I feel how your fingers shake as they tug at my hair, just  
the ends as dry as straw, like a whisper that wants to swallow the weight of thunder.

But you are not bold. Not enough. Not in that way.  
You are sometimes a boy merely masquerading  
as a man, wearing the gravity of a warrior, and the world.  
You are Atlas.  
You are my map.

I want. I want. I want to feel the scruff of your chin.  
Where the berry juice catches like plump little gemstones,  
the spittle, the blood,  
the drippings of animal fat. I want.  
I want my hungry mouth  
to greet yours. Lips, yeah.  
Tongue, yeah. Teeth, yes.

I want this and you, desperately trying to hide your fear, say,  
_How can you know?_

And I answer,  
     Because I want you, but I don’t need you.  
And I answer again, softer,  
     Because I want You.


End file.
